Returning Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: A heartbroken pregnant Robin leaves for Paris thinking Jason knew she was pregnant and didn't care when Mac is injured months later a very pregnant Robin comes home and finds out Jason didn't know she was pregnant and that Carly lied to her about Jason knowing and choosing Michael and her anyway. What will happen with Jason and Robin now that he does know?
1. Chapter 1

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up so please bear with me if I don't get everything exactly right. Please Read and Review. This takes place in 1999.

Robin was shocked she was pregnant. How did this happen? Alan set her up to see Dr. Meadows and they talked about having a HIV+ pregnancy as they left her office talking about the pregnancy, Carly listened in shock. The Saint was pregnant. Carly had just gotten Jason to agree to move in with her and Michael and now this. What was she going to do? She would lose Jason if he learned that Robin was pregnant.

Robin and Jason had been careful, more than careful, yet here she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do she had decided to leave Jason, and now this. It wasn't a good time for this to happen. She had always wanted to be a mother and now she would have her chance. Jason was distancing himself from her this couldn't have happened at a worse time, she was six weeks pregnant. She didn't see Carly watching her as she left the hospital.

***Later that day on the docks***

Robin was walking, thinking about what she should do and how to tell Jason when Carly came up to her and asked her. "How does it feel to know that the man you love will be living with me and Michael, _his family?"_

"Carly, get out of my face. Jason and I will be talking about that soon enough so don't hold your breath." Robin said tired of taking crap from Carly. She wasn't going to take anymore crap from her.

"Oh because your pregnant?" Carly smirked she was satisfied with the shocked look on Robin's face. "Jason told me." Carly lies knowing Jason had no idea. "And he still wants to move in with me and Michael instead of staying with you and your brat."

Robin was shocked about what Carly said about Jason knowing that she was pregnant and moving in with Carly anyway. She couldn't believe it; Jason knew and had chosen to move in with Carly anyway. He never said anything about her being pregnant or how she had been throwing up and tired she thought he hadn't noticed, but how else would Carly know.

"So how does it feel Robin to lose the man you love to me and Michael? Don't worry I will take _real_ good care of him. After all he needs a _real _woman not a weak little girl with HIV. Jason loves his son Michael more than he will ever love your brat."

Robin was pissed off now at Jason and Carly and she has had enough. She was tired of taking crap from Carly and Jason knew she was pregnant and was still moving in with Carly, enough was enough. "Wait and see Carly." Robin said as she left, she walked back to her car and she got in and started crying, she can't believe Jason knew she was pregnant and didn't say anything and still decided to move in with Carly.

She had a child to think about now and she was going to do what was right, what she should have done when she first learned the truth so she headed over to the Quartermaine mansion. Reginald opened the door for Robin who asked to speak to AJ.

Robin told AJ that Michael was his son and not Jason's and apologizes for not telling him sooner and then she left a shocked AJ alone. AJ knew it was loyalty to Jason why she did it although he was angry at her for not telling him the truth before now. He does understand why she didn't.

***Later that day***

She went to the penthouse to tell Jason she told AJ the truth about Michael, "Before you say anything I told AJ the truth about Michael."

"You did what? How could you Robin? That is the one thing I asked you not to do. How could you do this to me, to us? How could you betray me?" Jason angrily demanded.

"I did it for all of us. We need Carly out of our lives. I know you are angry but I did the right thing finally. I did it for all of us. I can explain why I did it." Robin puts her hands on her stomach where their child was growing in her. Jason missed this because he turned his back on her.

Jason can't believe Robin would betray him like this, he needs to tell Carly and leaves the Penthouse after Sonny comes in and is told what Robin did.

Later that night on the bridge Robin is there when Jason comes up to the bridge. "I just came here to say goodbye. So much happened in this place. I just had to see it one last time before I let it go. Do you remember that night-

"I remember everything, Robin. That was my life—what I learned from Sonny, and loving you. Til Michael." Jason said

"I didn't do it to take Michael away from you. You know that. You know me." Robin tells Jason

"It's just after the accident. When I woke up, you were the first person I ever saw. But I didn't know you. And I don't now. I came to say goodbye, too. You taught me that, just like you taught me to love. You gave me everything good I have inside. And now I have it to give to Michael. I will always owe you for that." Jason tells Robin

"You gave me a lot, too." Robin said

"And I never wanted you to go before. But I do now. It'll be much easier when you're in Paris and it'll be a lot easier if I never see your face again." Jason told a shocked Robin.

Robin leaves the bridge with tears running down her cheeks.

Jason was so angry that she told AJ the truth, not knowing she was pregnant.

"I can't believe you just said that to me after everything that we have between us." She thinks of their child, she paused and then told him. "You'll get your wish I am leaving for Paris in the morning, we are done Jason. You just washed your hands of everything that we created between us and I can't believe you would do that." Robin cries with tears running down her cheeks which he sees since he had turned back around to look at her but he is unmoved because he is so angry.

Robin drives to Mac's house and tells him what was going on and that she was going back to Paris and that she's pregnant and that she and her baby would get through this without Jason. She wants nothing to do with him or Sonny. Sonny had sided with Jason and turned his back on Robin. Robin cries falling into Mac's arms. "How could Jason say he never wanted to see my face again when he knows I'm pregnant with his child? How could he move in with Carly and Michael knowing I'm pregnant?" Mac has no answers.

The next morning Mac and Felicia take Robin to the airport to see her off and she left for Paris telling her family she would keep in touch. Only Mac and Alan knew she's pregnant and Alan couldn't tell anyone he was bound by patient doctor confidentiality so he can't say anything to anyone.

It would be months before anyone else would find out. A tragedy would bring a very pregnant Robin back to Port Charles.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show so bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999.

Please Read and Review!

Five months later

A six and a half month pregnant Robin was just getting home from work when her cell phone rang that would change so many lives. "Hello." Robin said as she answered her cell phone not expecting what she heard. It was Felicia telling Robin Mac had been injured in an explosion and they were going to take him into surgery now. He had internal bleeding. They didn't know if he would make it or not.

A devastated Robin told Felicia she would be on the plane out to Port Charles within an hour or an hour and a half. Robin hung up from Felicia with the promise of calling Robin on her cell phone if anything happened with Mac. Robin called her grandfather to get the corporate jet ready. She would be there as soon as she could get her things together. She quickly got her protocol together and some necessities and clothes and made it to the airport. She waited to board the jet. She called Felicia and told her she was at the airport and when her flight was due in Port Charles. She should be at the hospital in about 10 hours. She would take a taxi to the hospital she insisted that Felicia stay with Mac when Felicia wanted to pick her up at the airport. Robin would go by the house and drop off her luggage, she was going home; she didn't think it would be so soon that she would be back, she was not looking forward to going home. She was not looking forward to seeing Jason or Sonny; she hoped she could avoid it. She wanted nothing to do with either one of them. She may have betrayed Jason's trust when she told A.J. the truth but he had been betraying her for a long time before that. He had shown her where his priorities lay. He hadn't even gotten in touch with her to check on their baby. She was done with him. She boarded the plane that would take her back.

***10 hours later***

Robin headed to the house to drop off her luggage and took her pills since it was time and then she headed to the hospital. She walked in and asked for her uncle and the receptionist asked who she was and she showed her id, the receptionist told her what floor he was on. Robin knew her condition was going to shock Felicia and everyone else because no one knew she was pregnant. Mac had not even told his wife Felicia because that is what Robin had wanted. Robin didn't want anyone to know. Robin walked up to a sleeping Felicia and tapped Felicia on her shoulder, Felicia woke up and was shocked to see Robin or Robin's swollen stomach to be exact. "You're pregnant!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Yes I am, how is Uncle Mac doing?" A very worried Robin asked as she sat down with a little difficulty.

Felicia shakes her head. "They haven't told me much he is out of surgery and survived, they think they got the internal bleeding stopped. The next several hours will tell. I can't lose him Robin." Felicia tearfully tells Robin.

Robin hugged Felicia as best she could while sitting down and pregnant. "We are not going to lose him he is too stubborn to die. He won't leave his family without a fight. He will make it."

When Felicia was done crying she looked at Robin's swollen stomach, "How far along are you?"

"I am six and a half months pregnant, 26 weeks." Robin told her.

"Does Jason know?" Felicia gently asked not wanting to upset Robin. Felicia knew Jason was the father; she didn't even have to ask who the father was she knew.

"Yes he knows." Robin believed what Carly told her that Jason knew and didn't care.

"And?" Felicia asked wanting to know what was going on. How could Jason let her leave knowing she was pregnant with his child?

"He told me he never wanted to see my face again. He washed his hands of us. He hasn't contacted me to even check on his child. He doesn't care about us." Robin tearfully said trying to hold back the tears.

"Does Mac know?" Felicia wanted to know, knowing Robin was hurting and not knowing what to do to help her.

"Yes he knows I told him before I left Port Charles. I had just found out for sure before I told A.J. the truth. I had been sick and went to see Alan; he told me I was pregnant. I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant. I'm sorry for not telling you Felicia, but I didn't want everyone to know that Jason chose Michael and Carly over my child and me. I didn't want their pity. My child and I will be just fine without Jason."

"Everyone is going to know now though Robin and your friends will support you and so will your family. We are here if you need us."

"Thank you Felicia you're not mad at me for not telling you?" Robin asked worried about Felicia's reaction to not having told her.

"No, I mean I wish I had known but I understand that you didn't want anyone to know. We are family though; we will be here for you." Felicia paused. "Everyone is going to know you are pregnant now how are you going to handle that?"

"I just will, my life has never been easy, I know people will have their opinions but I just don't care. Some people will think what I did five months ago was wrong and some think it is right, let them have their opinions, I know what I did was right. I should have done it long before I did though, that is what I regret the most." Felicia knew Robin regretted keeping Jason's dirty little secret.

Just then Alan Quartermaine comes up to Felicia and Robin. "Robin." Alan said surprised and happy to see her but not under these conditions. He had been worried about her and wondered about her pregnancy and how it was progressing, after all it was his grandchild she was pregnant with after all.

Robin turned to Alan at the sound of his voice and does not know what to say, well here goes nothing she thinks. "Hello." She said as she struggles to get to her feet. Alan steps forward to help her. Once she is on her feet she looked at him, this man that meant so much to her, this man that she had betrayed. "Dr. Quartermaine, I am sorry for my part in keeping Michael away from A.J."

Alan can see how upset she was and wanted to put her at ease quickly. "Robin, you loved Jason and that is why you kept his secret and I know that, I don't blame you for what happened."

Robin looked at him shocked. "You don't?"

"No and what is with the Dr. Quartermaine you have always called me Alan." Alan smiled at Robin setting her at ease.

"I thought you would hate me. I am so happy you don't." Robin tearfully said grateful that he didn't hate her. Hormones, she thought.

"I could never hate you. How are you doing? How is your pregnancy?" Alan asked clearly wanting to make sure she was alright.

"My pregnancy is doing alright. They changed a couple of my medicines so the baby would have a better chance of not being HIV+." Robin was happy to be able to talk to him about her pregnancy.

"How long are you staying?" Alan asked as Felicia looked on.

"However long Uncle Mac needs me here I will be here." Robin told them.

"Well you will need checkups and medicine while you are here. Why don't I get your records from Paris and see what they have changed or added and Dr. Meadows and I can go over what needs to be done while you are here."

"That would be great Alan; I will call Dr. Fancisco and tell him to send a copy of my records to you. But Alan I don't live in Paris I live in Italy I moved to Italy about a month after I left here. Thank you so much Alan." Robin was thankful that Alan didn't hate her for what she had done.

Before he could ask her what she was doing in Italy Dr. Tony Jones and Dr. Monica Quartermaine came out to update them on Mac's condition when they see Robin and her swollen stomach they stop shocked at her obvious condition.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
